The Amazing World of Gumball: The e-World Escapade
by remilAesthetics
Summary: The Wattersons find themselves in a brand new dimension after the kids try to deal with an Internet Virus.
1. I Just Wanted To Play MineCraft

**This is the first story I've ever written. As I'm not an experienced writer, i'm sure it is expected for it to be weak at points.**  
 ** _Minecraft_ is _NOT_ a huge plot-point. It is only a set-up for the plot, and the game will be addressed in a later chapter, as well as other Video Games/Media.**

* * *

It's a quiet Saturday morning for the Wattersons. Gumball, Darwin and Anais are cooped up on their computer, eyeing a game that has been popular recently.

" **MOOOOOOOM** , CAN WE BUY _MINECRAFT_?!" Gumball shouted out loud enough for his mother, Nicole to hear. Nicole was in the hallway getting ready to do laundry. She put down the basket and entered the room as the kids were ready to tell her about Minecraft.

"What's a Minecraft, honey?" Nicole asked.

"A game where you get to kill cows and burn forests!" Gumball replied.

"Yeah, and we can go in caves and kick Creeper **BUTT**!" Darwin shouted out loud.

"Huh." Nicole wondered. The Watterson children showed their mother a gallery of Minecraft images. Nicole spotted an image of a Creeper and started to worry. "...I don't think any character with that design is appropriate for a game rated E10 and up..."

"Let alone anything in the E-Rated Area. I mean, why would there be a kids game where you can breed pigs?", Anais replied.

"A-Animal breeding?!" Nicole blushed. " _Euuuurgh_...Kids, I don't think that-" Nicole was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Pleeease?" Gumball and Darwin asked, with puppy faces.

"What else can you do in the game?", Nicole asked.

"You can go into Creative Mode!", said a happy Gumball.

"Yeah, Mrs. Mom!", Darwin added. "You can fly around and build as you please without having to collect any resources!"

"Unless you count time-wasting as a resource", Anais shrugged off.

"And with mods, you can add in whatever you please!" Gumball said.

Nicole started thinking of what she could add into Minecraft. "Can you add in an Apache Attack Helicopter to easily destroy all of those enemies?" Nicole asked as she pointed at a hoard of zombies.

"Anything you want." Gumball and Darwin said at the same time.

"How much does it cost?" Nicole asked. Gumball searched up the price for Minecraft and found it was $26.95.

" **TWENTY-SEVEN DOLLARS?!** " Nicole got angry. "We need that money for groceries tonight!"

" _Ohh, COME ON!_ " Gumball moaned.

"If I pay for the game instead of getting us dinner, what're we supposed to eat later?", Nicole asked angrily. "Basement fiberglass with a side of "the leak from the living room ceiling"?"

Richard suddenly appeared at the bedroom door. "Sorry, honey, we're all out of that.", Richard said with a muffled mouth. He then fell to the ground, as a panicked Nicole approached him.

"Not **_again_**." Nicole sighed. "Anais, can you please call 911 for your father?", Nicole asked as she started to drag him out of the bedroom downstairs. "Kids, we'll be back. Make sure NOT to go looking to buy Minecraft."

* * *

Later in the evening, Gumball, Darwin and Anais were still on the computer, watching Minecraft videos.  
" ** _DARN IT_**! I don't wanna wait to play Minecraaaaaaft!", Gumball moaned.

"Well, why don't we find it for free online?", Darwin said.

"What?! **_Piracy_**?!", Gumball shouted. Gumball got angry at Darwin. "...Good idea, Darwin!" Gumball's happiness was restored.

Anais sighed. "The best you'll find is a fan-game, or-"

"Found it!", said Gumball, who interrupted Anais. "It's a Java-supported website with Minecraft Classic! It's the closest we'll get, but we found it."

"Dude, that says Mine _s_ craft. With an S." Darwin found the site pretty fishy.

"So? It's probably a spelling error, or something", Gumball said, expecting a fine and playable freeware Minecraft. Gumball soon found that the game was actually a scary maze game. " _Aaaaand_ it's one of those screamer games."

A screamer popped up and the Watterson kids screamed along with it.

" _AAAAAND_ CLOSED THAT OUT!" Gumball closed the window and opened a new tab. "Maybe I can find Minecraft for free in the Elmore Videos section..."

Gumball found a video he liked.

"Minecraft Free Working 1994 Tested *March 2014 Working*" Darwin read the title of the video out loud. "Dude, this isn't gonna work."

"Stop being a negative nancy, _DUURRRRR_ -WIN." Gumball shouted in Darwin's face.

"Dur-win? What does that mean?" Anais asked.

"I-I, uhhh... _Darrrr_ - _lose_?" an upset Gumball said.

"Stop it." Darwin said.

Gumball got scared. " _okay._ ", said Gumball in a quiet manner.

Gumball played the video and found that there was gameplay. "Hey, look! There's proof that it works in the video!" Gumball said.

"How are you so sure that it's real?" Anais said. "The creator probably took gameplay off another video or something."

"Let's click the link, anyway." Gumball said. He clicked on the website linked in the description and found it was a fake site.

" _ **YOU ARE DUUMB! YOU ARE DUUMB!**_ ", a voice kept yelling. It was the website that was linked in the description of the Minecraft video. The site featured googly-eyed smileys flashing neon colors with the text "YOU ARE DUMB" at the top, which is what a repeated voice clip on the site says.

Gumball face-palmed. " _Troll._ " All the Watterson children said.

* * *

It was late night and the kids were feeling sleepy, waiting for mom to get home. Gumball, Darwin and Anais were still on the computer searching for Minecraft.

" _My stomach is eating itself_ ", a hungry Darwin said.

"Yeah, and i'm positive that my stomach is slowly eating its way up to my _mouth_ ", Anais said.

"Huh?" Gumball saw an advertisement on the Elmore Search Engine. " _ **WHOA-HOA**_ _! Check it out_!" Gumball pointed at said advertisement and read it out loud. "Free game juegos Super Mario, Pac-Man, Call of Duty and _Minecraft_! All games for _**FREE**_!" Gumball said. " _ **Free Minecraft!**_ "

"Uhhh...I don't know dude, I'm PRETTY SURE that these sites give you viruses" Darwin worried.

" _PSSSSSSSHHHHH_ , don't be a sour puss, we'll be able to play the MOST. EPIC. GAME. _EVER_." Gumball said.

"How are you so sure Minecraft is all that good, anyway?" Anais asked.

"My favorite E-Celeb played it." Gumball replied.

"Oh, that makes so much sense! A literally who from a social media website played Minecraft, so it must instantly be good." Anais said, sarcastically.

"I tried it at school with Banana Joe", Darwin said. "It's pretty good, but I don't think that it's good enough for us to spend twelve hours of our day trying to find it on the internet for free."

"Just shut up." Gumball said. "This site is the answer to all of our problems~! And we get to play other games for free as well!"

" _O_ - _K_ , whatever you say." Anais got upset.

Gumball started downloading the Free Game Installer to play "All games for **_FREE_**!". Little did he know he was downloading _Ransomware_.

" ** _YEAH! WE DID IT_**!" Gumball shouted out loud, happy that he was almost ready to play Minecraft.

"What's _that_?" Anais said, looking at the screen.  
The computer screen went white, and then lines of text slowly popped up.

"You..." Gumball was reading the text as it went by, loading slowly.  
"Have been"  
" _BLOCKED_ "  
"By the"  
"Federal"  
"Bureau of"  
"Investigatiiio _ooOONS-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH**_ _!_ " Gumball was _frightened_.

" _DUDE, WE'VE BEEN JACKED BY A VIRUS!_ " Darwin was even more scared as he grabbed Gumball by his shoulders and started to shake him around.

" _SEE_? I told **BOTH** of you that we'd get a virus if we clicked that **DUMB** advertisement!" Gumball put the blame on Darwin and Anais. " _NOW LOOK WHAT TROUBLE YOU GOT US INTO!_ "

Darwin and Anais gave Gumball an angry stare.

"Yep, keep staring. Your anger is only fuel to the fire." Gumball said, only before he got slapped by Darwin.

" _OOOOWWWW!_ " Gumball shrieked.

"You deserved that." Anais said.

Gumball sighed. "So how do we get rid of this virus?" Gumball worried. " _What will mom think?_ "

"I think _mom_ will probably ban you from any type of technology since you're stupid enough to click obvious bait!" Anais replied.

" _WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING_?!" Gumball yelled at Darwin and Anais.

Darwin and Anais were silent for a few seconds. "...free Minecraft?" Darwin said with a tiny voice.

" _Look_!" Gumball shouted as he pointed to the screen. "There's a _Tech Support_!"

"Well, fake tech is our best option at the moment..." Anais said. "I'd rather not have mom cook me alive."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais wrote down the onscreen number on a sheet of paper. They went downstairs and called the Tech Support, hoping that their computer would be unlocked.

The phone call was answered. " _Welcome to_ _ **IndiaNow**_ _Tech Support_ , how may I help you with your locked computer?", said a guy who works as Tech Support.

"Waaaait," Gumball was curious. "How did you know our computer was locked?"

" _That's how they get ya!_ " Anais somewhat knew her stuff.

"That's what we exist for." The IndiaNow Guy said.

"Isn't that basically _ADMITTING_ to creating that virus?" Darwin said.

"Kid, look, do you want to have a free computer or a locked one instead?" The IndiaNow Guy replied.

" ** _WE WANT MINECRAFT! WE WANT MINECRAFT!_** " Gumball continued to shout about his favorite game that he has yet to play. " _ **WE WANT MINECRAFT! WE WANT MINECRAFT!**_ "

The phone call ended and the Watterson children sighed. Gumball, Darwin and Anais went upstairs to figure out things on their own time.

"So, how do we get rid of this virus?" Darwin asked.

Gumball gasped. " _I know just the guy!_ "

* * *

The kids left the house to go to a location they haven't been to in years; The Internet's Basement.

The Internet was searching the web, looking at news articles.  
"Ooooh, Local Russian Hotties! I think I can settle for two or three." The Internet said. Shortly after, the door to The Internet's Lair had been busted open by Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

" _ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " The Internet screamed.

" _H_ - _Hi_..." Darwin said.

" _Y-YOU GUYS AGAIN?!_ What're you doing in _MY_ base...ment?" The Internet said.

"We uh...heh, _**funny**_ _story_..." Gumball got a little worried.

"In short, Gumball thought it was smart to download Minecraft for _"free"_ and he got the computer blocked off." Anais said.

"What are you, a **_NOOB_**?" The Internet replied. "I can't believe you actually got a virus on your computer. Is it the computer with the little Indian Tech Support logo at the bottom?"

"Yeees, it's that one..." Gumball muttered back.

"I can't believe you _ACTUALLY_ fell for ransomware. How gullible can you be?" The Internet laughed.

" _JUST SHUT UP AND FIX OUR COMPUTER, ALRIGHT?!_ " Gumball yelled in The Internet's smirking screen face.

"Or you could just get a new _hard drive_." The Internet replied.

"..." Gumball was a little silent. "Can we have it for free?" Anais slapped Gumball across the face.  
"OW! QUIT IT!" Gumball shouted at Anais.

"Well, I suppose I could give you an old 2GB." The Internet was shy. "But THAT'S IT."

" _ **Two**_ _gigabytes_?!" Anais was MAD. "What kind of storage is _THAT_?!"

"We'll take it." Gumball didn't care about any storage. "It doesn't matter as long as it can play Minecraft."

" **implying that a 2GB could possibly run Minecraft** " The Internet replied.

"W-Who are you quoting?" Gumball asked.

"Just give us a hard drive, already!" Anais was tired of waiting.

"Okay, but-" The Internet was talking before he was knocked out by Darwin with a plug.

" _DARWIN!_ _YOU JUST KNOCKED OUT_ _ **THE INTERNET**_ _!_ " Gumball panicked.

" _I-I THOUGHT HE WAS GOIN' TO SAY NO!_ " Darwin replied.

"Do you realize what this means?!" Anais was ready for the worst.

" _If the Internet is dead, then what happens to the world?_ " Gumball said.

The Watterson children were staring at each other, wondering what would happen next. Suddenly, the world flashed white and everything disappeared into a void-like realm.

* * *

"YOU"  
"HAVE BEEN"  
"BLOCKED"  
"BY THE"  
"FEDERAL"  
"BUREAU OF"  
"INVESTIGATIONS"


	2. Internet Introduction

It's a beautiful night in the town of Elmore.  
The Watterson parents were in the hospital after Richard had previously indulged some fiberglass.

" _Will he be okay_?" Nicole was worried.

"Your husband will be _fine_ , Mrs. Watterson." The Doctor said. "As I said before, his stomach is made of steel. _ **Literally.**_ "

"And do **NOT** touch that fiberglass anymore, Mr. Watterson."

"I'll be _fine_!" Richard ensured to the Doctor that everything was in good care.  
Nicole and Richard were getting ready to go home before a white flash suddenly came before them.

The world went white and everything was gone. The two were all alone in an abyss of brightness. Nicole's heart nearly stopped when everything suddenly disappeared.

" _What's going on_?!" Nicole panicked, but Richard went completely nuts.

" ** _AAAAAAAAAHH!_** " Richard started to have a childish breakdown. " ** _I WANT MY MOMMY!_** "

" _RICHARD, **RELAX!**_ " Nicole slapped some sense into Richard. "If we stay calm and _think_ , we can figure out what's going on."

"..." Nicole couldn't think. " ** _WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVEEEERR!_** " Nicole screamed out loud.  
" ** _WHAT CAN WE DO?!_** "

Suddenly, a search engine appeared behind Nicole and Richard titled " **ELMORE SEARCH** ".

" _E-Elmore Search?_ " Nicole said. "Isn't that the _Internet_?"

" _HUGE BOLOGNA SANDWICH WITH MAYONNAISE_!" Richard was on top of the search bar yelling out loud, when text appeared.  
The text was exactly what Richard yelled out. He then hopped onto the Search button and the two got results.

"Say _HELLO_ TO PAPA!" Richard ran after the bologna sandwich images and began to eat.

"Wait a minute..." Nicole began to think properly. "If we can search the Internet..does that mean the world became the..No, no, no..I- _It can't be!_ "

Nicole started to deny the reality that they are in the World Wide Web. "L-Let me try something."

Nicole yelled out into the search bar. " _MY LOCATION!_ " Nicole found out that her approximate location is in the Internet. "Oh my word.."  
"Richard... _we're in the Internet!_ "

"Really? So I can do _whatever_ I want?" Richard replied. _"ICE CREAM LAND!_ " Richard yelled out into the search bar.

"I can't believe it." Nicole said. "We're actually inside the Internet!"

" _IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!_ **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_** " Richard started making snow angels in ice cream land images.

"So...how did we get into the Internet?" Nicole said. "And how do we get home?"

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Anais had already figured out they were in the Internet World some time ago.

"So, now that we're in the Internet, what can we do?" Gumball said.

"How about try to find out way home?" Anais said, in a scared manner.

"Nah, we can make a new home here!" Gumball said.

"What about Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad?" Darwin said. "What do we do without them?"

"Darwin." Gumball said. "Imagine being able to browse the Internet."  
"Unmonitored."

" _Yep, that's my call to get outta here._ " Anais tried to run off, but was stopped by a wall. "What the?"

"So...we have nowhere to go? What can we do?" Darwin asked.

"What can we do, Darwin?" Gumball became serious. " _WHAT CAN WE DO?!_ "

"We can do _anything_." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but where do we start? All we've done so far is use Google Images and found some _nasty_ results about us..." Anais said.

"Don't get me started on " _Darwin the Hedgehog_ "." Darwin had a chill.

"Let's _dox_ somebody." Gumball said. "Nobody can stop us, we're technically not physical."

Darwin and Anais gave Gumball an angry stare.

"What? If you oppose me, I'll just google a cartoon bazooka and launch your brains out." Gumball felt high and mighty compared to them with his newfound internet life.

"We really have to get home." Anais said. "Where will we sleep?"

"We can sleep on some furry forum or something." Gumball said. "We'll fit right in!"

"Gumball, what do you think Penny is thinking right now?" Darwin said to Gumball.

"P-Penny?" Gumball started to worry. "My beautiful Penny?" Gumball started to tear up like a baby.

"Is that excuse enough for us to go home, now?" Anais said. "I'd rather sleep under warm covers than solid text."

"Tell me about it." Darwin replied. "Seeing "Darwin the Hedgehog" is one thing, but sharing the same air with it is another."

"So, let's find a way home." Gumball decided to lead the way. "Locations to Elmore, California!" Gumball shouted into the search terms.

"WHAT THE?!" Gumball yelled. "404 NOT FOUND?!" Gumball was extremely angry.

"Great. Now we gotta find a place to live!" Anais said. "I certainly will NOT sleep with that fanart of ours."

"Well, we have so many fan-fiction children and spouses that they'd probably let us crash with them!" Gumball said.

"If I wanted drama, I'd watch _Degrassi_." Darwin said. " _Not_ a **_DeviantART_ ** user."

" _I HAVE AN IDEA!_ " Gumball said in an excited manner.

* * *

Nicole and Richard were traveling the Internet, looking for a place to stay.

"Richard, honey, did you find any nice places we can stay in?" Nicole was stressed. "I found a nice hotel we can stay in for the night until we look for a way home."

"Yep!" Richard was excited. "We can stay in _Candy Land_!"

"C-Candy-" Nicole was stupefied. " _RICHARD_! We're not gonna live on a board game!"

Richard smacked on Candy Land pieces. "What do you know? _The kids taste more like candy than the cardboard candy does!_ "

"RICHARD..." Nicole became angry. "Didn't the doctor _JUST_ tell you not to eat things like that?"

"No doctor's gonna push **ME** around on no Internet!" Richard replied and ran off into Candy Land.

"Richard, we are _NOT_ going to stay in _Candy Land_." Nicole said, as she grabbed Richard. "We're staying in the hotel, and that's _FINAL!_ "

"Ohh, come on!" Richard acted kiddish. "We can probably find a nice, warm bed in the gingerbread house over there!"

" ** _RICHARD!_** " Nicole yelled.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin and Anais found a Japanese Capsule Hotel in Google Images and decided to reside in it.

"Hey, these pod hotel thingies are _really neat_!" Gumball said.

"Yeah,", Anais said. "We're so small that the three of us can stand in it."

"I like this." Darwin said. "Now, if only there were some way to eat _Japanese Cuisine_..."

"I'm not going back into images..." Gumball stressed. "Remember what we saw when we searched for the term "Hotel Japanese"?"

"Oohhh.." Anais moaned. "Those images of lewd, giant girls the size of the hotels made me cringe all the way to _Netscape_."

"Yeah..." Gumball shuddered. "After all, i'm too lazy to get up from this comfy bed."

"Hey, Darwin. What's that on the TV?" Gumball looked behind Darwin to see an _Anime_ airing on the TV.

"It's so cutesy." Anais looked at the TV. "What is that?"

"It's a Japanese Cartoon." Darwin replied. "Press info, what is it?"

Gumball pressed the info button on the remote. " _Love Live School Idol Project?_ What's that?"

"Change the channel, it looks dumb." Anais said.

"I don't know. The girl with light brown hair and yellow eyes reminds me of _Penny._ " Gumball said. "She's pretty cute!"

"Oh gosh they're dancing in CGi all of a sudden." Darwin said. "This makes my heart tremble in love for some reason."

"Yeah, these Japanese Cartoons will do it to ya." Gumball replied. "What's this show about, anyway?"

Darwin popped open the Google Search Engine and took out a tablet. "Watch this." Darwin said, as he opened up Wikipedia on the tablet.

"Whoa..." Gumball was shocked. "That's meta to _Springfield_ and back, dude."

" _A show about a girl, **Kousaka Honoka** , who goes to a school called Otonokizaka High School._" Darwin informed to Gumball and Anais. " _When the school is threatened to being shut down due to low applicants, Honoka gets the grand idea of becoming a school idol._ "

"Ha, that's pretty dumb." Gumball said. "What's next, a show about a _teenage princess from another dimension who goes to school and opens up dimensions with a pair of MAGICAL scissors_?" Gumball made fun of the Anime.

Anais joked with Gumball. " _How about a show about a boy who finds out his young teenage sister is into anime video games and moe anime and they get into a lovey-dovey relationship_?"

" _Honoka is a bubbly girl who never gives up on anything to the point of overexerting herself. She can however be lazy and reluctant to doing work."_ Darwin added. " _She's also best friends with Kotori and Umi._ "

Gumball laughed. "A-And what are the other characters like?"

Darwin chuckled " _ **Kotori** is a girl who always has her head in the clouds. She's a happy person who always considers other people's feelings, which gives her trouble expressing hers._ " Darwin started to ponder a little.

"These personalities are so lame." Anais said, with a relieved chuckle. "How about one more?"

Darwin was a little upset. " _ **Umi** is a girl who has been friends with Kotori and Honoka since childhood._ " Darwin said.

"Childhood friendship. _Typical_." Anais said.

" _Umi is the logical thinker of the group who tends to be hard on others_." Darwin said. "Something doesn't seem right about this trio..."

"Yeah. Seems a little too..."reminding"?" Anais stressed.

"Eh, forget about it." Gumball had a bored face. "It's probably one of those shows that airs an episode a week and disappears completely after twelve."

"Yeah, must have reruns in a midnight time slot as well." Anais said.

"What's that on TV now?" Darwin wondered.

"Oooohh, now this is getting a little too familiar." Anais got nervous and hit the info button on the remote. " _Doraemon_?"

" ** _A blue cat_ _?_** " Gumball got nervous. "W-Why do I feel like a copycat all of a sudden?"

"Hmm...Let's just change the channel." Anais said as she changed the station.

"What's this Anime about?" Gumball hit the info button. "An anime called " _Prince of Tennis_ "? Why do I feel like I've seen these weirdos before..."

"Me too..." Darwin had butterflies in his stomach. " _Except with sweatshirts around their waists.._ "

"These shows are terrible! A show about a twelve-year old who plays tennis?! A show about teenagers who become idols to save a measly school?!" Anais hated these shows. "What kind of creative integrity do the producers have?!" Anais was angry and began to see what was airing next. " _What in the-_ "

"Hey, this isn't an Anime!" Gumball was angry. He saw that a more Western Cartoon was airing. "This is called..."

Darwin hit the info button. " _The Amazing World of Gumbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._ " The trio realized that it was their own show airing.

" _Be your own you! Be your own you! Don't do what I do! Just be your own you!_ " The main characters of the show were singing a song. " _Don't be a criminal, just try and be original!_ "

Gumball was frightened out of his mind, as well as Darwin and Anais. " _Let's get out of here!_ ", all three siblings yelled.

* * *

Nicole and Richard woke up from a luxurious hotel they had a great night's stay in.

"Ohh, honey, i'm loving this vacation!" Nicole woke up and stretched.

"Vacation?" Richard asked. "I thought we were just staying the night until we look for the kids?"

"I thought we left the kids at the house..." Nicole said.  
" _OH MY GOSH, THE KIDS! WE LEFT THE KIDS AT THE HOUSE BY THEMSELVES!_ "

"No, no, no, honey." Richard said. "Don't your remember? We're in the Internet now."

"Oh yeah, the Internet..." Nicole got depressed. "I miss my Gummypuss...and Anais...and Darwin."  
"OH MY GOSH, THE OVEN! _WE FORGOT TO TURN THE OVEN OFF!_ "

"Hush, hush, hush, honey.." Richard said. "Internet. We're in the Internet."

"Hooray. I'm loving it so much" Nicole said, apathetically.

"Now let's get some breakfast!" Richard said.

"I guess room service would be nice." Nicole said. "Wait a minute-RICHARD!"

Richard began to climb up to the search bar and yelled out " _Lasagna Cheese Ketchup Mayonnaise Deviled Egg Chocolates_ ".

"Richard, you're not going to eat that, are you?" Nicole was disgusted.

" _I've used chloroform as dipping sauce before, what can't I survive?_ " Richard ran off to eat the Lasagna Cheese Ketchup Mayonnaise Deviled Egg Chocolates.

"Now, what do I eat?" Nicole was wondering what she could eat.

"Honey.." Richard said to Nicole. "You're living in the most free place EVER! You can run around naked if you wanted to. _Just not on safe-for-work places._ " Richard was trying to make Nicole feel reassured.

"You're free to doing whatever you want to! No stress has to be boiled up, unless it's a flame war of course." Richard said. "Or an intense _MMORPG_!"

"You're like my _Ahri_ waifu!" Richard joked. "Just sit back, relax and let go of it all."

" _ **Let go of it all. Let go of it all. Let go of it all.**_ " These very words echoed in Nicole's head to the point that she really let go. "Just... _let go._ " Nicole breathed in an out multiple times.

Nicole began to run off into the Lasagna Cheese Ketchup Mayonnaise Deviled Egg Chocolates with Richard in a childish manner.

" _WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Nicole yelled. "Now I know what it's like to be _YOU_ , Richard!"

"It's hard, right?" Richard replied.

"No, it's EASY!" Nicole said, happily. " _EASY TO BE EASY! YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

* * *

The Watterson children were walking down the white Internet world, talking about how they're in such a dangerous place.

"That explains why we have so many fan works!" Gumball said. " _We're a cartoon!_ "

"No, Gumball." Anais replied. "I doubt that we're actually a cartoon."

"So what is it, then?" Darwin asked.

"The universe must have been affected by the _Internet_ , and yes, I mean the _Internet_ **_HIMSELF_**." Anais said. "His power must have gotten free reign and now he has has access to all of the universe's creations!" Anais said.

"What does that mean?" Darwin asked Anais. "Because what you're saying is way too confusing."

"What I mean is the _Internet_ _himself_ must have contained a sacred power that freed itself after _YOU_ broke him!" Anais said in an upset fashion. "Now, this sacred power took over the universe and basically everything that has ever existed is a content of the internet, which explains why we can see ourselves on the television!"  
"It explains how he can control the way the World Wide Web worked!"

"It also explains why there's entire worlds when we jump through images on Search!" Gumball added.

"So if we can explore the Web via the _Internet **HIMSELF**_ , that means we can explore the taskbar AND the computer mainframe as well!" Anais explained.

"Then we can speak to the _Internet and stop this ONCE AND FOR ALL!_ " Gumball said in a tough manner. "...buut maybe we should do this in a few hours."

"Or months, or days, or years, _or centuries._ " Darwin added. "It's not like we have forever to enjoy the Internet."

"And it's not like we have forever to enjoy life." Anais said. "We have to go back and restore the Universe back to it's natural order _NOW!_ "

"Imagine all the time we'd lose out in the real world." Anais said. "Imagine all the resources gone to waste."  
"And imagine all the dangers in the internet...Viruses, trojans... _memes_."

"So, how do we get back home, _brainiac_?" Gumball said to Anais.

"We have to crash the browser." Anais said.

"Now. How do we do that?" Gumball was upset.

"Simple." Anais said. "We use a _stack overflow_ script."

Gumball, Darwin and Anais started to lag and the browser crashed.

"That was easier than expected." Gumball stressed. "I expected some kind of fancy _01100010011101_ thing to appear, or something. Like _The Matrix._ "  
"So, where to?"  
The Watterson children gazed at the Start Menu, ready to click an option.

Gumball gasped when he saw the very game he was looking for was in the Start Menu. " _MINECRAFT?!_ "

"Gumball, _NO!_ " Darwin and Anais yelled at Gumball, who already had clicked on the Minecraft executable.

* * *

Nicole and Richard were watching videos of brutal car crashes.

"Glad that's not my car." Nicole laughed.

"Yeah, what kind of bozo drives a _yellow van_ so crazily?" Richard laughed along.

"Hey, isn't that our car?" Nicole replied. "So it is..."

"Who cares? We're not in the car right now." Richard replied.

"Doesn't that mean it's stolen?" Nicole said.

"Who cares? We're not in Elmore right now." Richard replied.

"Feels a little odd not to care..." Nicole said, as she took out a rocket launcher and fired at the yellow van. " _But a little nice as well._ "


End file.
